


Tangled up in you

by dark_eyed_warlock



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Extra Characters, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Guilty!Magnus, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up, One Shot, Past, Past Abuse, hurt!Alec, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_eyed_warlock/pseuds/dark_eyed_warlock
Summary: Sweet, cuddly mornings can be brought to a bitter end because of some shitty people. This is Magnus trying to apologize to his Angel, feeling immense guilt and regret and learning how bad Alec's past actually was and how insecure he still is. Fluff, angst and a heavy dose of feels. There is happy ending though. ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Its 1 am, I'm totally sleepy and my only source of energy is my Malec right now. God bless Cassandra Clare for creating such characters! Enjoy!  
> PS: Sorry for the errors, English is not my mother tongue. ;P

Flickers of sunlight was coming through the draped window, warming his back as he clung to his warlock. A soft kiss was placed on his left cheek.

“Wake up Sleeping Angel.” Soft lips brushed his as he slowly opened his eyes.

Magnus looked into those blue moons, soft smile on his lips. He combed his right hand through the messy raven hair and Alec hummed, loving the attention as his eyes closed once again.

“Alexander wake up, I need to go see a client.” Magnus cooed softly, kissed the marked neck.

“Mmmm.” Alec’s grip on Magnus’ waist tightened and he draped his left leg over his boyfriend’s thigh. “Don’t go.”

“Alex- Alec please.” Magnus pleaded as the strong arms cuddled him tightly. Magnus was more than happy that Alec did not read the annoyance in his words.

The fact was this client was an audacious, stubborn and spoiled seelie who never took no for an answer. He had bothering Magnus for more than two months regarding a potion which takes about ten weeks to fully prepare. _These high class Seelies._ Magnus thought bitterly. He wanted to just give him the potion and be done with their drama.

“Magnus please jus-“

The ring of Magnus’ phone interrupted Alec as he smiled because of the distraction and got even closer to his Magnus, if that was even possible.

“Who’s this- Oh you, yes I'm brining your potion in ab- what do you mean you won’t pay the full money!? That potion takes weeks to- I will not bring the potion unless I get full payment no matter- hah, you seriously think I’ll get scared from your threats you-“ while Magnus argued Alec lazily sighed as he laid content in his warlock’s warmth. “Fine whatever, but I demand full payment!” Magnus disconnected his phone with a curse.

“Alec, please dear you-“

“Mmm Magnus please, just a few minutes more.” Alec was exhausted and scared because of the war and wanted nothing but to lay there with his love. “You can go later, please Mags.” He whined and pouted a little to convince Magnus.

Magnus should have known how to control his anger, he’s a 400 year warlock after all but it seemed the Angels were not on his side.

“Ange- Alec will you please stop being so pathetic and clingy!”

It shocked both of them, both frozen in their position. As Magnus contemplated how to remedy his _huge_ mistake Alec made the move and slowly withdraws his hand.

“Alec ple-“

“If it's so important then go.” He whispered, turning around and draping sheet over his head.

Magnus felt guilty, heck he felt like he committed a sin because he _did!_ But the damage was done and there was no point in saying sorry now, Alec had already chosen to ignore him. He gently got off the bed, put on some clothes and moved to leave but not before running a hand over his Angel’s head and whispering a “Sorry”.

~

It was late when Magnus came back after giving Seelie the potion and promising to _never gonna do any kind of business with you!_

As he moved to make himself a drink he spotted his beloved Alec, sleeping quietly on the violet sparkly sofa. His hair was a mess as usual and he was wearing royal blue pyjamas.

“Angel, Alexander. Get up and let’s move to bed.”

Alec mumbled something adorably and hugged Magnus. He was probably about to bring him closer when all of a sudden he tensed and woke up.

“Hey uh Magnus, you’re back. Yeah I- I’ll move to bedroom, don’t worry.”

“Alec what-“ Magnus stopped as he felt something drop on his raised palm. _Water? But how-_ Alec was looking down, his face hidden by his bangs and he seemed to be shaking slightly. _Oh no Alec!_

“Alexander!”

But it was too late. Alec had dashed towards the bedroom and the slamming of the door resonated throughout the empty hall as Magnus stood there, guilt, regret and sadness chewing him from inside.

~

Alec slowly opened his eyes, blinking to adjust in the morning sunshine. As he turned he found his beautiful boyfriend sleeping, snoring softly. A smile crept on his face at how adorable all this was. But he soon remembered their morning yesterday and bit his lips to stop the tears who threatened to show themselves. Though he wasn’t able to hide the little sniff and Magnus stirred opening his eyes, cat eyes sparkling in the light. Alec smiled, forgetting everything as he lost himself in those gold-green gems and moved forward to cuddle his boyfriend closer when.....

 

Magnus can pin-point the moment Alec’s body tensed, hands stopping in their journey to his body and he reluctantly made to withdraw his hands. But Magnus was determined to clear everything now.

“Alexander, baby, please look at me.” Magnus begged as he gripped his wrists and his other hand lifted his chin. Alec was being stubborn at first but then the unceasing hands made him face the warlock.

It felt like someone smashed his heart when he looked in Alec’s red rimmed and watery eyes.

“Oh Alec.” He tightly hugged his Alec, wanting to protect him from everything, even from himself. “I’m so so so sorry my Angel. I did not mean any of that, I swear. Alexander, baby, please-“

“I- I’m sorry. I- I did not meant to d-do that. I don’t want to be a bur-burden on you. I'm sorry.” Alec sobbed, his breath hitching and he coughed.

“Alexander, look at me baby.” He gently cupped his face and wiped the tears. He died every time he realize that he was the one who made his lover, his soul mate, cry, feel insecure and doubt himself. “Alec baby you are none of that. I was an idiot and a total jerk to lose my cool and release my anger on you. Baby it was nothing but my irrational anger, believe me. I love you Alec, the way you are, please don’t go away from me.” Magnus’ eyes were moist too but this time it was all about Alec.

Moments passed as they laid like that, Alec with his eyes closed, Magnus cupping his face and Alec’s hands still unsure of holding his boyfriend tightly.

“I’m scared.” Alec finally whispered, in a voice which so not like the leader of the New York Institute. It was of a nineteen year old boy who was insecure, unsure, hurt and lost. Magnus was scared how much that voice broke his heart. “I’m scared of losing of.”

“Alexander, you’ll never lose. And all this is my fault not yours, baby. I’ll never leave you such a silly reason which is not _even_ a reason.”

Alec slowly opened his eyes, looking at Magnus through his long lashes. His hands moved forward and brought them closer. Magnus was happy to see an improvement.

“When I was about twelve I once suffered from a very high fever. I wanted to be with someone all the time. When I asked my mom to hug me and be with me she said that now I'm a Shadowhunter and I should stop being so dependent. If I’ll not stop being _clingy, pathetic and stupid_ , people will start leaving me and then I’ll be all alone.” He sniffed softly as he directly looked at Magnus. “I do not want to lose you Magnus, please I don’t. I’ll do anything. I-I’ll stop being clingy and I’ll never stop you or, or interfere with you work. If you want I can stop staying the night or-“

Magnus met him in a bruising kiss that made both of them gasp. He tried to convey all his emotions, apologizes and his love through their kiss. Alec was breathing heavily when they broke apart for air.

“Alexander, _I love you_ and please, _please_ don’t change yourself. Don’t do any of what you just said because then I won’t be able to live. I'm so, so sorry my Angel, my love. If I’d known- no, there’s no excuse for what I did. Alexander I love that you want to be close to me and I love it when you behave like my own little panda, draped all over me.” Alec gave a little smile at that. “I love all these things and do interfere with my work because you have full right to. Please give me a chance to change all this Alexander, give me a chance to apologize for what I have done. Please baby.”

Alec nodded his head and grinned, hugging Magnus tightly. “Never leave me please. I can’t live without you.” Magnus kissed his hair and starting prepping his face with small soft kisses. “I’ll never leave you, love. You are my one,” a kiss on left eye, “true” a kiss of right eye, “love.” A soft and full of love kiss on the lips.

Later, they would need to discuss this and apologize and reveal their fears and insecurities but for now, it was all good. They were happy lying tangled up in each other, lips brushing, hands entwined and hearts beating in sync. They were happy to let peaceful silence prevail.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Comment, kudos and bookmark for more! Its my first attempt at angst so pls tell me how I did!  
> Love ya all!  
> Alisha <3


End file.
